Prank War
by hollydermovoi
Summary: Dean and Gabriel versus Sam and Cas in a prank war. AU with established Destiel and Sabriel Hurt/ Comfort rated due to Castiel getting triggered by war
1. Chapter 1

It had been a mistake- a simple honest mistake. Sam had been pranking Dean, but hadn't counted on Gabriel sitting on the chair with the whoopee cushion on it. His lovers golden eyes had glared at him, promising retribution.

Meanwhile Cas, who'd been sneaking up behind him had tripped, and the bag of glitter he'd been holding had been dumped on Gabriel's head and Dean's pie.

There had been a silence. Dean glared at his angelic lover for all he was worth and Gabriel, with glitter still trickling down his hair had matched his glare with angelic intensity. And then he had _smirked_. A shiver ran down Sam's spine- the last time he'd seen that smirk had been before they'd found out about Gabriel's angelic nature. This did not bode well at all.

"Oh it is _so_ on." said Dean angrily. "Agreed." said Gabriel darkly.

Castiel and Sam shared a stare filled with something eerily close to fear. This was _not_ a good thing.

—

Originally, Castiel and Sam hadn't teamed up. Castiel had thought that given time his lover would see that it had been an honest mistake- he certainly hadn't _meant_ to glitter bomb Gabriel, or the pie. It had just happened. Accidentally. But several years of peace had made Castiel soft- he'd forgotten how easily Dean held a grudge. There was no forgiveness on his lovers part. Nor on his brothers. And they seemed intent on revenge. Nothing he said or did could dissuade them. For an awful moment, he was taken back to the time when he had been fighting off a second apocalyptic attempt, and Raphael's followers had been hunting him down and refusing to listen to reason. If it hadn't been for Gabriel's interference, he would have likely been dead by now. So yes, it scared him that his brother and lover were working together against him. And he'd certainly _hoped_ to fix it, but it hadn't worked.

Sam had found him on the roof, shaking, and covered in a sticky mess. He'd helped get it out of his feathers and had gently suggested that perhaps _they_ should work together. Much like when Gabriel had unexpectedly come to his aid against Raphael, Castiel was very grateful, and he'd hugged the brother of his lover close, savoring a moment of physical comfort, before breaking away and starting to plan.

—

Gabriel hated to admit this, but his little brother made almost as good a prankster as he did. _Almost_. And he and Sammy made almost a good a team as he and Dean did. _Almost_. But his lover and his lover lacked ruthlessness. Of course, he and Dean took advantage of that. On the other hand, their pranks were almost impossible to spot before hand, so he and Dean were consistently on edge. It was the most fun he'd had in years.

And then of course Sammy had to go and ruin it all.

—

They'd been rigging Cas's weapons with Icey-Hot when Sam approached them. Staying a safe distance away his lover tried to play peace keeper, insisting that he and Castiel wanted nothing to do with this prank war. _Yeah right_, like Gabriel _hadn't_ woken up with itching powder in his boxers this morning. He literally threw that in his lovers face, along with a good old fashioned flour balloon, and had watched as his lovers face had darkened in anger."Fine. If you really want to do this then fine. But please, think of what this is doing to Cas, and leave him the fuck alone."

With that he'd stalked away, fury trembling through every inch of that flour coated moose. At first Gabriel had laughed it off, thinking it an elaborate scheme to get their defenses down. But when he had a moment to think…

Oh _**fuck**_.

And he could tell that from the look on Dean's face that Dean had reached the same conclusion that he had.

—

They made a united decision to surrender- least they could do, really, after dragging up memories like _that_. Besides, it likely had started accidentally, just like Cas had said. And _fuck,_ memo to self, when Cas tries to apologize we _fucking listen to him damn it. _

Swallowing his pride, Dean went to apologize and surrender to Sam, while Gabriel went to do the same with Cas.

—

Well it could have gone worse. Dean had apologized, and Sam had graciously accepted that, and their surrender. Then Sam had dumped the ice cold bucket of water he'd been holding onto Dean's head.

"What the _Hell_ man?" yelled Dean, offended.

Sam had fixed him with a glare that promised a painful death if Dean so much as think of retribution (or bitch face #5) "That." He said calmlu. "Was for Cas."

…

"Fair enough."

—

Meanwhile, Gabriel silently appeared behind his younger brother, who seemed to be soaking in the suns rays with his eyes closed and head tilted back. He'd reached forward to playfully tug at Cas's ear when Cas's eyes had flown open and he'd _flinched_ away from Gabriel._ Flinched_, like he was worried that Gabriel would hurt him as Raphael had done, and in that moment Gabriel felt true remorse, bone deep and horrid. _How could he have done this?_

Without a word, he gathered Castiel into his arms, wrapping Grace around him like a protective and comforting blanket. He sat there like that until Castiel had _finally_ relaxed into his arms, placing his arms rigidly around Gabriel, still expecting to be shoved away. When he wasn't, he relaxed further, burying his face into Gabriel's chest and opening his Grace up to the comfort.

They sat there for quite a while- the sun set, and they could hear the faint sounds of Sam and Dean playfully arguing over what to eat for dinner. Neither Winchester seemed particularly interested in interrupting them, for which Gabriel was grateful. Right now his baby brother needed his comfort and support, and he really wasn't willing to share this job with either of the hunters- he _needed_ to fix what he had broken. He only hoped that Castiel would be willing to trust him after this.

The sun was about to rise again when a tentative voice came from Castiel's Grace. ~_Gabriel~ _it said, timidly ~_Gabriel, please._~

-_I am so sorry Castiel-_ replied Gabriel, trying to let only his regret shine through, not his hope _please don't let this bond be taken from me, please. ~I will not take it away brother~ _said Castiel, Grace soothing_ ~Only, please, do not do such a thing again.~_

__The happiness Gabriel felt almost overwhelmed their bond. -_I_ swear- he promised, the weight of it settling heavily onto Castiel who shivered.

The two angelic brothers continued to sit there, until Dean, with his usual impeccable timing stuck his head outside a nearby window. "Guys, you've been out there all night. Come in, we're making pancakes!"

"With apples?" asked Castiel, hopefully. Dean grinned at him, soul practically glowing with happiness. "Of course Cas." he said reassuringly.

Gabriel scoffed, and mused Castiel's hair with one hand playfully "_Apple_ pancakes little brother? _Chocolate chip_ pancakes are the best."

With that, normalcy was restored. Well, normal for an Angel-Winchester household.

And the next time there was a prank war, it was Angel against Hunter. That time went a l_ot_ better.


	2. Chapter 2

This was odd.

The pancakes were delicious.

He was happy.

Dean was happy.

Gabriel was happy.

Sam was unhappy.

Well, actually, that wasn't _that_ odd. Sam spent a lot of time unhappy. But he was much happier now that they were semi-retired, and had a steady relationship with an archangel. He was usually only unhappy when someone they knew died, or a hunt went wrong, or Gabriel had done something bad again…

He could have hit himself for being so stupid. Gabriel _had_ done something bad, something so bad that a human had called him out on his lapse of judgement and succeeded. Granted, Sam had special privileges, what with being Gabriel's mate and all, but still, Gabriel did not take too kindly to the interference of humans. Or of anything else for that matter.

And just like that, Castiel knew what he could do for Sam in repayment for his kindness.

—

He'd just been teasing Dean about his choice of aprons (flowery and coral toned) when Sam left to go to the restroom. Almost immediately Castiel ruined his rant on how coral was a pink and therefore Dean was a girl by saying "I am disappointed in you brother."

He'd felt his face drop- how on earth could he have messed up so soon?- when Castiel continued, taking no notice of his Winchester worthy angst fest (Hey at least he kept his short). "You have failed to make amends with your mate."

Oh. Right.

"I was gonna…" he trailed off, noticing the look in his brother's eyes, the one that said _don't you dare run away __again_. Then he rubbed one hand through his hair, an entirely unnecessary and completely human gesture he'd picked up from Sam, and sighed resignedly before snapping his fingers and disappearing from the room.

—-

Once his brother had left to make amends, Cas smiled and turned towards his mate to share his happiness at their soon-to-be-complete peace negotiations. His smile dropped however, at the hunter's unhappy expression.

"What is it Dean?" he asked softly. "Cas I…I'm _sorry_." "I know that Dean." "You do?" "Of course. You made me _pancakes_." said the angel, as if it explained everything. And really, it kind of did, which added to the list of Reasons why Dean Winchester makes a Shitty Choice as a Mate. "Yeah Cas, I made you pancakes, but it's still nice to hear the words, ya know?"

Cas leaned forward and kissed his mate.

And with a flutter of wings the kitchen was empty

(AN: Just so you know, the next chapter, if there's interest, will be Gabriel making amends, and then it'll be the Angel vrs. Hunter prank war. But only if there's interest.)


End file.
